


Turn Your Back

by ladywinter



Series: Legends of the Fox-wife [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Got prompted at the kakanaru LJ community by reichans_birdie.</p><p>Prompt: "He couldn't turn his back on him, not even for a second."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Back

**Warnings:** explicit

* * *

Kakashi wearily closed the door, set up his locks and traps, and walked slowly to his bed. He did not trip or stumble only because of skill, removed his clothes and mask and hitai-ate and set them carefully away only due to habit, and then flopped face first into the sheets. God, but he was tired.

Too tired, in fact, to do more than twitch when he felt a wet tongue run down his crack to lap at his pucker.

"Naruto?" he sort of mumbled, not bothering to raise his head, his question more directed at the blond than asking for the identity of the owner of the tongue. Only his old teammate would not trip his shinobi reflexes, only the other jounin can sneak past his traps, and only his Hokage knew where he lived.

"Hey." Naruto lifted a bit to nip at his asscheek and then rested his chin on it.

"Don't expect me to move, I hope?" he spoke into the sheets, then turned his face so that only his left cheek rested against the mattress, and he could sorta almost see Naruto from his peripheral vision.

"Nope," the blond leered, then ducked back down again to french his ass, hands spreading him gently.

"Oh good," he muttered and then let himself fall into the sensations.

* * *

end

  


* * *

AN: heee... totally subverted the prompt, but the requester seemed to like it. XD


End file.
